R.M. Vaughan
Richard Murray Vaughan (born 1965) is a Canadian poet, novelist, playwright, and video artist. Life Vaughan was born in Saint John, New Brunswick. He is a graduate of the creative writing program at the University of New Brunswick. He lives in Berlin, Germany. He has published numerous works, including articles in Utne Reader. He is openly gay. His short videos have played in festivals and galleries across Canada and internationally. He has been a contributing editor for This Magazine, Momus, and Canadian Art online.About RM Vaughan, RM Vaughan. Web, June 2, 2019. Writing His 2015 work, Bright Eyed, is a memoir of his struggles with insomnia."RM Vaughan tries to keep Bright Eyed in new book". Daily Xtra, May 14, 2015. Recognition Vaughan was playwright in residence at Buddies in Bad Times theatre in 1994-1995. Publications Poetry *''The InCorrupt Tables'' (chapbook). Fredericton, NB: Wild East, 1993; Fredericton, NB: Broken Jaw Press, 1995. *''a selection of dazzling scarves: poems''. Toronto: ECW Press, 1996. *''To Monsieur Desmoulins: Dear Camille, in response to your last letter before execution : 203 years late'' (chapbook). Toronto: Tortoiseshell & Black, 1997. *''96 Tears (in my jeans)'' (chapbook). Fredericton, NB: Broken Jaw Press, 1997. *''Invisible to Predators: Poems''. Toronto: ECW Press, 1999. *''14 Reasons Not to Eat Potato Chips on Church Street''. Maxville, ON: above/ground press, 2000? *''An Herbal For Men'' (with Allyson Mitchell; chapbook). Bucky & Fluff Craft Factory. 2002. *''Ruined Stars: Poems''. Toronto: ECW Press, 2004. *''Troubled: A memoir in poems and fragments''. Toronto: Coach House, 2008. Plays *''Camera, Woman: A play in two parts''. Toronto: Coach House, 2000. *''The Monster Trilogy: Plays''. Toronto: Coach House, 2003. Novels *''A Quilted Heart: A novel''. Toronto: Insomniac Press, 1998. *''Spells: A novel''. Toronto: ECW Press, 2003. Non-fiction *''William Forrestali's (Muted) Cornucopia'' (art catalogue). Halifax, NS: Studio 21, 1992. *''Symbiosis: The clinic'' (art catalogue). Symbiosis Collective, 1995.R.M. Vaughan: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, July 6, 2012. *''Restless Requiem: Catherine Hale's seductive altars'' (art catalogue). Fredericton, NB: Art Centre / University of New Brunswick Press, 1998. *''Compared to Hitler: Selected essays''. Barrie, ON: Tightrope Books,2013. *''Bright Eyed: Insomnia and its cultures''. Toronto: Coach House, 2015. Anthologized Anthology information courtesy RM Vaughan.Books, RM Vaugan. Web, Apr. 4, 2015. Poetry *''Shout and Speak Out Loud''. Wild East, 1993. *''Expressions''. Expressions Press, 1993. *''Beyond Bad Times''. Snow Apple Press, 1993. *''Plush''. Toronto: Coach House, 1995; Toronto: ECW Press, 2000. *''Blues and True Concussions: 6 new poets''. Toronto: Anansi, 1996. *''Carnival: A Scream in High Park reader''. Insomniac Press, 1996. *''Gay Love Poetry''. UK: Robinson Publishing, 1997. *''Written in the Skin''. Insomniac Press, 1998. *''Coastlines: Atlantic Canadian poetry''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane Editions, 2002. *''Geeks, Misfits, and Outlaws''. McGilligan Press, 2003. *''Common Sky: Canadian writers against the war''. Three Squares Press, 2003. *''Desire, Doom, and Vice''. Wingate Press, 2005. *''Seminal: Canadian gay male poetry''. Vancouver: Arsenal Pulp Press, 2007. Fiction *''Carnal Nation''. Vancouver: Arsenal Pulp Press, 2000. *''The Journey Prize Anthology, 2000''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2000. *''The Notebooks''. Toronto: Random House, 2002. *''Victory Meat: New fiction from Atlantic Canada''. Toronto: Random House, 2003. *''Toronto Noir''. Akashic Books, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:R M Vaughan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 4, 2015. See also *LGBT poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *R.M. Vaughan at Canadian Poetry Online (profile and 6 poems) ;Books *RM Vaughan at Amazon.ca ;About *RM Vaughan Official website *RMVaughanink - his blog. Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian dramatists and playwrights Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of New Brunswick alumni Category:Writers from New Brunswick Category:LGBT poets